Losing what you love the most
by NNataliee
Summary: Another M/G fanfic. He nearly loses her, is it time to tell her how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm writing three stories and four one-shots all at once, which is why I've added this but haven't added to the other stories I'm writing. So be patient._

_And I just had a squealing fit as Kirsten Vangsness just sent me a direct message through Twitter. I'm in heaven. So I might write lots more right now since I'm so happy. Anyway enjoy..._

* * *

><p>The bright lights, the car horns and the screams of the people on the street did not bother her. The only thing that mattered was the man she kept seeing in her head. She loved him, and instead of telling him they had been fighting. Her best friend quickly became her ex- best friend. They had not even talked in a month despite being co-workers. They day they fought flashed before her eyes, it was a day she could never forget. It was the day her heart had broken in half.<p>

_One Month Ago_

Penelope stood outside his office unable to move from the spot in which she stood. She felt the tears beginning to fall, he had lied to her. He never lied to her.

"I know Tamara, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully babe."

Babe? He called her 'Babe.' She felt sick to the stomach. She wiped away her tears. She wasn't upset anymore, she was angry. She pushed his door open with so much force that it slammed against the wall with a bang.

"Are you all right Baby…" he was going to say Babygirl but she cut him off.

"Don't you even dare. You cannot or shall not ever call me that again. Me and you are over Derek. You lying bastard, don't think of me as a friend anymore because we're through. We're done. Forever." she screamed at him.

"Wow. Calm done please. What have I done?"

"Oh I don't know, lets ask your _babe._" she said spitefully.

It dawned on him, she had overheard his conversation with Tamara. But he didn't understand why she was pissed off at him.

"What's the matter with you? Can I not even date? Your dating that prick Lynch, you don't see me getting pissed at you for that. I can date whoever I fucking want." he shouted.

"I did not say you couldn't date her, Morgan. I'm not pissed because you're dating her but because you lied to me. You jerk." she retaliated.

They just looked at each other, both of them were obviously fuming.

"What are you, jealous? Jealous that some girl actually gets to fuck me whilst you just dream about doing it." He might not have meant the words he said, but it was just what he felt at that moment.

"Oh you bastard. You egotistical fucker, not everyone wants to be a notch on your bedpost. We're through prick."

The sound of him scoffing angered her. She picked up the photo of her that she had given him and threw it at the wall. The lime green frame chipped and the glass smashed into pieces.

She turned and stormed out of his office, slamming the door as she left. He slumped down into his office chair, he knew he'd screwed up. But he didn't know how he was going to fix it this time.

_Today_

They had ignored each other, gave each other equally dirty looks and didn't even utter a 'Hi' to one another. It was today that she saw the picture on his desk when she went to give him her files.. It was picture of him and Tamara, she had both arms around his neck and was kissing his cheek. He had a massive smile on his face. The picture sat in the position where her photograph usually sat. He's replaced her. She got so angry that she stormed out of Quantico and drove away at speed.

She didn't see it coming until it was too late. The truck hit her car at such speed that her car flipped. All she saw was his face as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seeee, so happy that I wrote another chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Morgan." Hotch screamed from his office.<p>

Derek Morgan started mumbling to himself as he made his way up to Hotch's office from where he sat on Reid's desk. He was pissed today, he hadn't seen Penelope and he and Tamara had yet another fight before he left for work that morning.

"What?" he said as he made his way into the office.

"Penelope's at the hospital, I believe she's been in some sort of car…" Aaron Hotchner didn't get to finish his sentence as by the time he had gotten to the end

Morgan had already ran from his office.

It only took him twenty minutes instead of the forty to get to Inova Alexandria hospital. He raced to the hospital whilst thinking of Penelope the entire way, to him it was his fault she was in the hospital. If she wasn't angry at him, she would have still been at work. He hit the steering wheel as another bout of frustration took over him.

* * *

><p>By the time he got to the hospital, he did not care how he parked his car, he just need to get to her. The car was at a slant, occupying two parking spaces. But he just left it and instead ran into the hospital.<p>

When he got to the desk he was agitated, and the nurse that he was talking to wasn't helping him. He basically screamed at her to tell him where she was, or even how she was doing.

"I'm sorry Sir unless you're family I cannot discuss the condition of the patient." Came the reply for the second time.

Before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying the words just slipped form his mouth, "I'm her boyfriend. Now tell me how the fuck she's doing."

The nurses mouth shaped into an 'O' before she returned back to her original state and replied.

"Oh right. Unfortunately Miss Garcia isnot doing too good. She has a shattered hip, a dislocated collar bone, three broken ribs and what seems to be a mild concussion. She is in surgery due to a large piece of metal getting dislodged in chest. At the moment she is alive, but barely. I can take you up to the floor, but she will not be out of surgery for at least another hour and even after that it is touch or go on if she will even wake up."

Derek felt as if his heart had just stopped beating when the nurse told him about Penelope's condition. It took all that was in him to stop himself from slumping down to the floor. He felt physically sick. He followed the nurse to the floor Penelope would eventually be on but it was as if he was in a daze. He saw no one or nothing that surrounded him, his mind was only focused on Penelope. He thanked the nurse in half a whisper before he sat down on one of the chairs attached to the wall facing what would be her room.

He watched the hands move on the clock but he never saw the time it was. To him, minutes were hours. He did not even know when the team had joined him. One minute they weren't there, the next minute they were. He was beyond desperate to hear her voice or to see her eyes. He really needed to know she was okay so that he could be okay himself.

* * *

><p>Finally after what seemed like years, the doctor came down the hallway and asked, "The family of Penelope Garcia?"<p>

The whole team stood up and simultaneously said 'Yes.'

"She's stable. She will be brought down here soon, but she will only be allowed one visitor at a time. We will not know until she wakes up if there is any damage to her brain but her bones will heal and her surgery was a success. She will be here for another two weeks and only then she will be released if she will have a carer." The doctor said.

No one spoke; they just nodded numbly at the doctor's words. Derek was affected the most, he heard every word and he immediately assumed the worst. She was alive, but there still could be complications. Until she woke up and he knew everything was perfectly fine with her, he would still be sat worrying about her.

In was in that moment he knew that when she woke up he had to tell her that he loved her, that he had always loved her. He knew there was something he had to do first though. Derek stood and muttered to the team that he would be right back.

As he stepped out of the hospital the cold air hit him and it was like a wake up call. He knew that what he was about to do, needed to be done. He searched through his contacts until he came to the right one and then pressed the call button.

"Hello Baby." The voice on the other end said.

"Erm... Hi Tamara. I know you are going to hate me for doing this in the way I am about to do it, but you and I need to break up. What we have, it isn't a relationship. We fight constantly, and we're hardly ever in the same room together. I think it's best we just go our own ways instead of dragging this out. I'm sorry." He spoke quickly, getting out what he had to say before she could interrupt him.

"But why DerBear, I thought we were okay. What happened?" she said using the familiar nickname she used for him. He hated that nickname.

"It just isn't working. I don't love you Tamara."

"It's her isn't it?" her voice became harsher, spite lacing her tone.

"If you are referring to Penelope, then yes. I love her. I always have. You and I never really stood a chance, because my heart always belonged to her. I really am sorry for hurting you but I cannot be in a relationship with someone I don't love. Goodbye Tamara." he ended the call before she could say anything back.

* * *

><p>Now it was time for him to go sit at his best friend's bedside until she woke up. He was never going to leave her side unless necessary. By the time he returned back to her floor, they had already moved her into the room. The team still sat outside, deciding it was Derek that needed to go in and see her first. They knew how he felt, he saw the looks and they heard the way he spoke to her. They knew he loved her even before he came to realise it himself.<p>

Derek just nodded at the team before entering her room. He moved the chair so that it was closer to her bedside. Wires were connected to every viewable piece of skin and she was laying still. Her breathing was ragged but at least she _was_ breathing. He took her hand and it held between his and he instantly realised that her skin was colder that it normally was.

"Penelope if you can hear me, I am sorry. This is my fault. When you wake up, we need to talk. Because I nearly lost you tonight, I will not lose you again. Not to anyone or anything. You are my best friend, you always will be. I know we have been fighting for the past month, but it's time we made up. I miss you. I miss your smile and those beautiful eyes of yours. I miss our movies nights, our drinks nights and our just hang about for the fun of it nights. God damn it, I just miss everything about you sweet heart. Just hurry up and return to me. Please." Contempt with what he just said, he laid his head against the back of the chair. He interlaced his fingers with hers, never once letting go of her hand and soon sleep overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness surrounded her, haunting her. She didn't know which way to turn, she couldn't seem to escape. There were no exits. She shouted and screamed, her voice echoed into the vast darkness. There was no one to hear her. There was nobody there to help her.

Panic crept in, her breathing got shallower. Her palms were sweating as fear overtook her. She shouted out her friends names then finally she shouted out the word she loved most.

"Derek." she screamed once. "Derek." she tried again. There was no reply. She screamed his name on a continuous loop, in hope that he would finally reply and appear in front of her. The more she screamed the less likely it seemed.

She collapsed to the floor. The floor was cold and hard, but she did not seem to notice. The tears began to fall and collect at her feet, her sobs echoing around her. Then she heard it. It was barely a whisper but it was there.

In the distance she heard a voice. She could not make out the words so she stood and followed the noise. The words became clearer with every step.

"Penelope, Penelope." she heard. It was his voice, it was Derek's voice.

"Derek." she whimpered.

"Open you eyes babygirl. Please do it for me."

She didn't understand. She tried to open her eyes but failed. The darkness was still there. She tried again, but nothing. She let out a cry of help.

"I can't." she managed to say. She kept trying but to no avail.

"Baby you can do it."

Then she felt it, his hand on hers. She was still alone in the darkness but she felt the contact. She tried again. It worked.

Her eyes opened and she saw the light. Her eyes closed at the sudden intrusion. She opened and closed her eyes several times before finally she could take in the sight around her.

Derek stood beside her, looking down at her. His cheeks were wet, his grip was vicelike. His usual beautiful smile was no longer there, replaced instead by an unsteady frown.

"Baby?" his voice covered the beeping of the machines and the commotion that could be heard outside her room.

"D..D…" she tried to speak but it came out croaky.

Derek released her hand and turned away from her. She began to worry but within seconds he turned back with a cup of water in his hand. He raised it to her lips and tilted it slightly.

The coldness of the water shocked her as it hit her throat but she welcomed it. The cup was then placed at her bedside and Derek took her hand in his once more.

"Babygirl stupid question but how are you?"

Penelope took a deep breath before attempting to speak again.

"Derek what happened? I was at your's wasn't I, watching a movie. How did I end up here?" she asked cautiously.

Derek's face fell completely, the last time they watched a movie together was just over two months ago. Derek dropped her hand and pressed the button for the doctor.

It took a matter of seconds before he arrived.

"Oh Miss Garcia you're awake, how are you?" he asked.

"She's lost two months of her life, help her please." Derek answered for her before running from her room leaving a confused Penelope sat in her hospital bed.

If she couldn't remember the past two months then she couldn't remember their fight. He needed to speak to the team before addressing Penelope.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three turned out shorter than anticipated. I know she has lost her memory but that is <strong>NOT<strong> the path I am planning on this story going down. BTW every other story will be updated within the next few days. Keep tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

_This took me forever to update, but as of now I shall be writing more. So enjoy._

* * *

><p>Once he reached the team all he could do was slump to the floor, sliding down the wall in the process. He brought his knees up and just broke down. A reassuring hand rested on his shoulder but he paid no attention to it. The hand was too big, too warm, too un-Penelope like. It wasn't comforting as it should have been.<p>

"Morgan, tell us what's wrong?" Emily's voice sounded distant yet she was only mere feet in front of him.

He mumbled back unbearable words then felt two small hands placed on his knees so finally he opened his eyes. Emily was crouched down in front of him, a blank look on her face but a worried look in her eyes.

"Morgan, what happened?" she asked again.

"She… She lost her memory. Not all of it, just a few months. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but she's not properly Penelope." he managed to say.

"Oh…" It was all anyone could reply.

They knew Penelope and Derek were having problems in the past few months. Work had been more hostile, there was no flirting between them, they didn't even talk. So they couldn't understand how her losing her memory was a bad thing for them. Maybe now they could get back to what they were before, maybe now they could work through their problems and be a 'couple' again.

"Stand up." Hotch's stern voice echoed.

Derek had no strength to fight back and so he just did as instructed.

"Now Derek you _are_ going to go back in there, you _are_ going to hold her hand, you _are_ going to smile and talk to her and you _are _going to be her best friend once more. I am sick of you and her fighting, you and her need to make up. These past few months have made everything awkward for the team, we felt as if we needed to pick sides. So go in there and fix it." Hotch's tone was even yet demanding. Calm yet forceful.

These words seemed to be all Derek needed, he wiped away any remaining tears and nodded.

"Thank you." he shouted over his shoulder as he headed back in the direction of Penelope's room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Meanwhile:_

All Penelope could do as Derek left her room was stare after him, mouth open in shock. She couldn't understand why her best friend fled the room as if she had plague. Her attention went instead to the doctor who kept asking her questions.

"What's your full name please?" the male doctor asked.

"Penelope Sophia Garcia."

"Good, and date of birth?"

"July 3rd, 1977."

"Family members?" he asked.

"Deceased mother and stepfather, four brothers."

"Where were you born?"

"Los Angeles, California." she replied.

"Occupation?"

"I'm a technical analyst for the F.B.I."

"Good good, and can you please tell me the date?"

"September 21st." she replied with confidence.

"Ah I see the problem. I fear that was incorrect Miss Garcia. I fear you might have short term memory loss. I will need to run a few tests, I will have to call back in a few hours though to perform them." and with that the doctor left her alone, even more confused than before.

* * *

><p>Derek stood at her door and watched her. She was awake, but staring into the distance; not realising he was there. A look of confusion was readable on her face.<p>

After a few minutes he went and stood at her bedside.

"Penelope." he whispered as he took her hand in his. This shook her from her state of daydreaming.

"Derek, what's the date?" she asked.

"Erm… November 27th."

"How could I have lost two months of my life Derek, tell me how?" she said before breaking down in tears.

There had always been something about her crying, it broke his heart completely into shards. Her pain transferred into his pain; _always. _

He sat on the bed and pulled her body closer to his until she was wrapped in his arms.

"Baby, the doctors will sort this all out. I promise you."

"You… You can't promise that."

"Have I ever broke a promise?" he felt her shake his head against his chest, "Well then I won't break this one. We will sort this out and you will remember everything, from your first steps right up to our fight."

The words were out of his mouth before they could stop them. She stiffened in his arms so he let her go reluctantly.

"We were fighting?" she sobbed.

"Erm…" he started but just nodded in affirmation.

"But why? We love each other, we're best friends. What could we possibly have to fight about?" she whispered lowly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to force memories back baby."

"Derek Morgan you tell me this instant."

Derek gulped, he knew he was in shit.

"Well do you remember Tamara Barnes?" she nodded. "And do you remember how you told me not to date her?" she nodded again, it had just happened before the last time they spent time together.

"Well you see it's like this… We, me and Tamara, began dating two months ago. I know you didn't want me to get involved with her so I didn't tell you. But baby you found out and so we, you and I, fought. Properly fought, and we hadn't spoke since the 25th of September. You have to understand I am so sorry for lying to you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It turned out I did more damage by not telling you than I would have if I told you." he said whilst looking away from her.

"Jealous that some girl actually gets to fuck me whilst you just dream about doing it." Penelope whispered in reply.

"What was that babygirl?"

"That's what you said to me, you accused me of being jealous of some girl fucking you whilst it was all I dreamed off." The hurt in her tone and on her face did not go unnoticed by Derek. He knew then he had hurt her, he just never realised how much his words affected her.

"I'm sorry baby, I lied to you in more ways than one."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"It wasn't you that was jealous of some girl fucking me or you that dreamt of us sleeping together, it was me. I was jealous of Battle, I was jealous of Lynch and it is _me _that wants to sleep with you. For you see Penelope, I am _in _love with you."

It was then than Penelope's machines started beeping as her heart rate speed up and her mouth dropped open in shock and confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I FINALLY got back to writing this. I'm in a good mood day so hopefull by the end of the day two more chapters shall be completed and uploaded! :)**_

* * *

><p>"I... I don't understand" She said as her breathing became shallower.<p>

Derek stood up and began pacing; contemplating what to say next. He was torn between trusting her wholeheartedly and telling her the complete truth or guarding his heart by turning and running. He decided on the first.

He sat back on the bed and took her hand in his. He kept his eyes glued to her hand whilst tracing circles with his thumb on her palm. He inhaled deeply before beginning to talk.

"I have never thought it was possible for me to share what I felt. After Buford I never trusted anyone I met. Sure I trusted my family, but not completely. I realised that everyone has secrets. So for nearly twenty years I kept everything bottled up, it wasn't a smart thing to do, but I made it work. No one ever got to see the real me, the broken Derek Morgan. Until you." Derek raised his gaze to her face; her look of confusion yet love encouraged him to continue.

"With you it only took a matter of months for me to feel safed, to feel loved, to feel as if I could tell you anything. I knew you wouldn't judge me. And so you became my confidant, my best friend and the most important person in my life. I didn't realise how extensive my love for you actually was. The day I realised was when my past came back to haunt me. After confronting Buford I thought everyone would see me differently and now they would pity and judge me. I was worried they would but I was more worried you would. Do you remember how I came to after Chicago and how I acted?" He questioned.

She nodded hesitantly. "You were shy and guarded. You weren't acting how you usually acted around me."

"Exactly babygirl. I was shy because I though you were going to pity me; but as I entered your office, all you did was hug me and whispered in my ear that you loved me. I knew then that I had fallen for you. You might wonder why I have never made a move all these years but unbelievably there has always been something that has stopped me."

Penelope raised her eyebrows in confusion, she didn't understand what had stopped him.

"When I found out I was so overwhelmed by my emotions that I refused to tell you. The feelings were only new to me, I didn't want to screw up the best thing that I had by breaking your heart. By the time I finally worked up the courage to tell you, you came to work and told me you had met someone. I think my heart literally broke that day, that night I cried for the first time since my dad's funeral. Then I found out that you had been shot. What that bastard did you still gives me nightmares. I knew I could have stopped it." He began to gently run his had over her hip, tracing the scar.

"I finally told you I loved you after that. You just didn't understand how I meant it. Then came the next obstacle; Kevin Lynch. It was JJ that told me you and him were dating. It hurt that you hadn't told me myself but I understood why you didn't. I thought maybe he was more a rebound guy that wouldn't last long, but he just kept sticking around. And it just made me more determined. I tried to tell you again in New York, but again you didn't understand. I felt maybe it just wasn't meant to happen." Derek saw her look of guilt and immediately he tried to fix it.

"No baby I don't blame you, I blame myself. I could have told you sooner, told you clearer, but I didn't. With Canada happening then the death of Haley I felt as if the world didn't want me to tell you. I had tried several times already yet it just hadn't happened yet. The problem only heightened with Tamara coming along. I never wanted to date her but after our arguement I decided to go ahead and do it. Everday I regretted it yet I didn't break it off. I was trying to prove to you that I could be in a realtionship. I loved and hated you at the same time."

By now tears had began to fall from both Penelope and Derek's eyes. He was opening his heart fully to her like he should have done from the beginning.

"I regret Tamara, I regret that we haven't been talking, I regret that I never told you I loved you. Because babygirl you are my world."

Her tears had lessened yet she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Why Derek?" She asked.

"Why what baby?" He replied in confusion.

"Why me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**I wrote another chapter... yay. This is slightly short because I hate writing long monologues. If it was up to me they'd just be kissing all the time. Anyway here you go... **_

* * *

><p>"Baby why not you?" He retorted.<p>

"Because Derek I am not like those brainless, Victoria Secret models you used to date. I wear glasses, I am into computers, I have a high IQ, I am sterotypically a geek, my clothes are not regarded as fashionable, I am not naturally pretty, I actually eat food thus it has made me fat. I am not nor will I ever be skinny like those girls you decide to date. I am never anyone's first choice. Guys like you never fall for a girl like me. We are incompatible in todays society." She spoke with conviction and was able to hold in her tears. She wished what she say wasn't the truth but it was.

"No baby, you're not even close. You may wear glasses but they make your chocolate eyes stand out more; captivating me in the process. Your into computers and I am happy that you are; you are skilled at what you do. It makes me respect you. You have a high IQ which allows us to actually have conversations. It ables you to come of with all that flirty talk that I love so much. You may be a geek; but the most gorgeous geek there is. I find your clothes fashionable; they make you who you are. They make you stand out and they make me notice you. You are not naturally pretty..." Derek say the hurt look but didn't stop.

"You're naturally perfect. Why would I want a girl with no appetite? We eat together all the time because I am glad that you do eat. You are not fat, you have curves. I like that about you. No scratch that... I love that about you. When I first met you I saw beyond your beautiful exterior. It was your personality that captivated me before your beauty. It is something that sets you apart from the rest. I often find myself thinking of your ever changing hair, the way your eyes change colour depending on the setting, the sway in your hips as I watch you walk away from me. I've mentally cataloged every colourful outfit you have ever worn because I love what you wear. You are like a ray of sunshine that brightens up my day; all day, everyday. It is _you _that makes my heart race everytime that I'm near you, it is _you _that can make me smile with one single word spoken. And last but not least it is _you _that I love so very much that it hurts when we're not together. If it wasn't for you Penelope Garcia my life would be a living nightmare. I love you so fucking much. Please just understand that I do."

By the time Derek had stopped speaking there were tears in his eyes, there were tears in her eyes and they were tears in the crowd that stood at the doorway watching them. Derek turned his head to see the team and his mom stood behind him. He only looked at him for a second before turning back round to look at Penelope.

She was sat completely upright now, causing strain on her broken ribs. But she was able to block out her pain. She was too busy thinking through everything he had just said.

Then she began to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

"Derek..." She paused took a deep breath and continued.

"I love you, I really do. But society says me and you shouldn't be together. We are not compatiable. I want to believe every word you just said to me but how can I? I've been hurt too many times in the past to accept your word as the truth. I trust you wholeheartedly but right now I don't know... please just..." She didn't finish her sentence. She just turned her head to face the wall as the tears began to fall.

Derek went to speak but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to find his mother at his side. He had no idea how she even got from Chicago or even when but he was glad she was there.

"Let me. Go eat or something baby I need to talk with her."

Derek loved his mother greatly and trusted her with his life, but he didn't want to leave his babygirl. Fran saw her son's reaction and he understood but after gentle persuasion, Derek stood and followed the rest of the team from the room.

Fran sat in the chair at Penelope's bedside, not saying a word. She just let her cry, it was what she needed to do. As the sobs lessened she lent foward and held Penelope's hand inbetween her own. They had only met once, but that one time was enough. She saw clearly that day how much her son loved this woman. It was that day that she accepted Penelope as a daughter.

Penelope cautiously turned her head towards Fran. The pain in her eyes was evident to Fran and it broke her heart a litte. Penelope had been through so much in life and she had suffered a great deal of hurt and loss, so she deserved to be happy and Fran was going to make sure she was.

"Penelope dear tell me, why do you believe you and my son cannot be together? Don't tell me that nonsense about society's views because I know that is not the truth. You don't listen to society so what is really stopping you?"

"Fran..."

She was interrupted, "How many times, you can call me mom. I already think of you as a daughter."

It brought a smile to Penelope's face. Loosing her own mom was hard but the woman sat in front of her made her feel loved again, loved as a part of a family.

She started again. "Mom, I really do love Derek more than I have ever loved anyone else, but I'm scared. He's the most important person in my life but I'm afraid if we take this next step that eveything will fail. If we start a relationship and it goes badly... I can't lose him. He means everything to me. I know we've been fighting but I knew it was going to stop eventually, but the thought of a relationship that ends with us never speaking again... It's just too much."

It saddened Fran that Penelope had these doubts and fears, she just wanted to take them all away but she was unsure how. Penelope was stubborn at the best of times so she knew it was going to be a tough fight.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. Have I ever told you about mine and William's relationship?" at the shake of Penelope's head she continued.

"It was 1972 when we first met. I was 19 and he was 22. My parents, like the rest of the town were racists, and they didn't take kindly to black couples living so close. I didn't share their views. When I first met William my breath got took away. He was tall, dark and handsome just like my son. We clicked instantly. We had shared interests and the same view on the world. We began dating and our relationship felt like that of Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden and secret affair. I loved him so much. I never knew how, but my parents found out about us after six months of us dating. They kept me at home, I was left unable to see him."

Fran wiped away the single tear that cascaded down her cheek. Penelope lightly squeezed her hand and gave her a genuine smile in encouragement for her to continue.

"I found out I was pregnant two weeks after I was kept at home. I was afraid to tell my parents so I ran straight to William. We ran away together and got married. I gave birth to Sarah seven months later. We were happy. But then my parents found us. My dad critically beat up William and they forced me to come back with them. They hated my baby and they hated me. I was heartbroken. But after time me and William reconciled and I got pregnant again. It was when I was pregnant with Derek that my dad died and we realised we were finally free. We set up a home, he became a police officer and we went on to have and raise three beautiful children. We managed to disprove and overcome those who criticised and tried to stop us."

Penelope and Fran were both crying.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say Penelope?"

She nodded in response. Wiping away a few tears she spoke, "Would you go and find Derek please?"

Fran simply smiled, stood and began to walk from the room.

"Mom?" Penelope's word stopped her. She turned to face her.

"Thank you, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Penelope, always and you are more than welcome." She then left to go find her son.


End file.
